hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Yorinu
Yorinu is the third Sage of Shadows of Hyrule who helps establish the Church of the Goddesses in the Realm of Twilight. Etymology Yorinu's name is likely derived from the Twili words yor (claimed, belonging to) and eeitnu (world, earth, realm). Physical Appearance Yorinu is a Twili of short stature. She displays red eyes and orange hair, her skin a pale grey and marked with various black coverings like most Twili. Powers and Abilities Yorinu was given the ability to end all forms of life utterly and completely. She can bring about sickness, withering, and ultimately death on any living being. She is also very good at the sport of sol tossing, a skill that serves her well when she fights against the Church of Majora with bombs. Personality Yorinu is a very outgoing and social individual, often fond of joking around and making light of situations. This earns her the reputation as a trouble maker and young rebel, though in truth she is insecure and afraid of others most of her life. After becoming a Sage she takes advantage of her reputation as a prankster and would often lead those that oppose her into humorous deceptions. History The Realm of Twilight Yorinu is offered to the Church of Majora by her parents at birth and was personally raised by the Great Fairy Morsheen. She is brought up to worship and uphold the doctrine of Majora and becomes a priestess at a young age. Upon becoming an adult she is ordered to give herself to a disciple of Majora as an honor sacrifice. Overcome with fear she runs from the Church and into the wilderness. The Great Sea Sometime after Twili forces marched into Hyrule through the Black Tower, Impa and Rauru find Yorinu living alone and in fear in the wilderness. They quickly accept her into their fold and work to establish the Church of the Goddesses with the hopes of discouraging the worship of Majora. Their church grow quickly, but naturally and eventually fall under opposition from the Church of Majora. Impa and Rauru manage to rid the Realm of Twilight of Majora's influence and establish an age of the Goddesses. Several decades after Impa's arrival in the Realm of Twilight she names Yorinu her successor and the new Sage of Shadows. Yorinu becomes the High Priestess of the Church and its leader for several centuries thereafter. Quotes * In the seventh year of my exile, on the third day of the first month, I had finished crossing the gash east of the Nether Rifts. The Dark Dragons paid no attention to my crossing, and I was able to barter my shoulder cape with Shadow Blins for safe passage. I asked where I could find shelter, and they pointed east. They warned me though that the land was haunted and that this was why their people had halted and not spread further. I descended into a cave not far from the border, filled with what looked like green ice. Though it was warm inside, the walls were freezing to the touch. As I moved deeper, there was less sound. No wind, no vermin, just a silence I have never head but in dreams. I spotted a light further in the cave, and approached it. It was at first an orb, nearly a cubit across. As I moved around it in a circle, the orb moved, and yet did not. It would seem as though it moved inside of itself and back out with each step I took around it. As I looked from below, it was as though it moved through rings that would move through more rings. In my foolish youth, I reached out to touch the orb. My hand, though it felt whole, moved as though it was a ring like the orb did, and appeared across the chamber in various places. Overcome with fear, I withdrew my hand and backed away. The center of the orb began to illuminate a bright white, and a shrill sound like that of metal scraping on metal filled the room. Walls on all sides would shift like smoke, moving like rings through rings. Soon parts of my body, my arms and feet and waist, seemed as though they moved like the ring around the room. Through a struggle I freed myself and backed away. The light began to dim, and as the sound met silence I ran away with tears in my eyes. What the Bonemold Monks have found, what they have dug up only to destroy them, is the same as this orb I had encountered in my exile. The Monks seek to use them as tools, but I do not think they are tools. I denied it to this day, but I heard a voice all those years ago in my encounter. I think they are aware. Category:Midna's Exiled Category:Heroes Category:Sages Category:Original Characters